The present invention relates to surgical instruments and techniques and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for obtaining a biopsy sample of the prostate through the urinary tract.
In the prior art, there are a variety of apparatus and techniques used to obtain biopsy samples from different tissues for testing. Generally, the devices are designed for specific applications and include special configurations and arrangements for those applications. Due to the location of certain tissues, for example, the prostate, not all devices are capable of use in obtaining the biopsy sample.
In the past, biopsy samples taken from the prostate have been used to aid in the diagnosis and treatment of prostate malignancies. The devices which have been developed generally include a sheath which is inserted into the rectum of a patient and a needle which is then advanced with the sheath to pierce the rectal wall and obtain a sample of the prostate. This particular apparatus enables the sample to be withdrawn and analyzed for a determination of the presence of any malignancy in the tissue.
Other types of biopsy apparatus are known, but their configuration generally prevents their use in the manner described. In addition, the technique of removing the biopsy sample through the rectum produces infection and bleeding in the patient and is not conducive to early cancer diagnosis.
In addition to the above-noted sampling problems, the instruments and techniques of the prior art have been deficient in enabling medical treatment of prostate problems once they have been detected. The most common technique for prostate treatment involves surgically cutting an opening into the prostate area into which medication or other treatment can be introduced. In addition to being more complex and costly, such procedures expose the patient to increased chances of infection and a longer healing period.
There is therefore a need for alternative apparatus and techniques for obtaining biopsy samples of the prostate to diagnose malignancies and other illnesses and to provide for less complicated treatment once a problem has been detected. Thus the present invention has been developed to overcome the specific shortcomings of the above known and similar techniques and, more particularly, to provide an improved technique for obtaining prostate biopsy samples and providing prostate treatment.